1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile hotspot device, in particular to a combinatorial mobile hotspot device, a network service provision method, a network access device and a wireless service power supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network technology advances, users generally use networks to obtain information or execute personal deeds or work. Since the present mobile network environment and technology tend to be mature, users can use various portable communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or tablet PCs for mobile networking and master required information anytime. Besides the portable wireless communication devices, various communication equipments for connecting to Internet become increasingly popular as the increase of use of networks. For example, a wireless access point for bridging the Internet and the portable communication device is primarily used as a router to plan the method and direction for transmitting data packets transmitted from various portable communication devices and transmitting the data packets through various network nodes to the destination, and such process is called routing. The aforementioned router is disposed at an intersection of two or more networks for transmitting the data packets between different ends according to a routing table. To achieve routing each data packet, routers communicate with each other through a routing protocol, and each router maintains its own routing table, such that data packets can be transmitted to the destination according to the protocol.
At present, a mobile hotspot device is available for providing an electronic device such as a computer or a mobile device to browse the Internet and establish a local area network data sharing. In general, the mobile hotspot is a router with a wireless wide area network (WWAN) such as 3G, LTE and Wimax and the local area network sharing function of wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) protocol to allow electronic devices including smart phones, notebook computers and tablet PCs to access to the wireless wide area network simultaneously.
However, present existing mobile hotspot devices place WWAN components, Wi-Fi components and battery components in the same device. To fulfill user requirements for carrying conveniently, the mobile hotspot device generally comes with a compact design. Thus, the battery capacity of a power unit installed in the mobile hotspot device will be limited, so that the mobile hotspot device cannot be operated for a long time. When both WWAN components and Wi-Fi components are placed in the mobile hotspot device at the same time, the issue of electromagnetic interference arises. In addition, the design of placing all components into a device incurs a higher manufacturing cost and a poor heat radiation performance.